Trouble In Paradise
by Nasyua-Nvadez
Summary: A story about Tito in love. My first fan fiction but I think its quite good. Only one chapter but its 11 pages long.


Disclaimer: Rocket Power is someone Im not. All characters except Raven are not mine, but the story is mine.  
  
Tito swept the floor of the Shore Shack, glad to be free from the cutomers. Business was slow that day and he was beside himself. It was Friday, and he would be going with Ray and the kids to their secret beach.  
Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam ran up to the bar area and Ray gave them a large basket of fries to share.  
"Raymundo, I cant wait to hit the beach tomorrow!", Otto said.  
"Hey Tito!", Reggie called.  
"Whats up, little cuzz? Shouldnt you four be out skating?", he asked affectionately.  
After the four left, Ray settled down behind the counter and Tito finished cleaning up. He was hoping they could close early, the day being so slow.  
"Im surprised, that new housing district opened up and there hasnt been a single customer!", Ray said.  
Tito leaned on the counter. "Me too, bruddah, but its a nice break. Maybe youll meet someone from the new places. You havent exactly been outgoing lately. Now is the perfect chance."  
"Thats a great idea! Maybe you could meet someone too.", Ray paused. "Speaking of new people, that house for sale down the lane from my place has lost its sign. I think someone bought it."  
"Well, whoever it is, Ill help move them in!", Tito grinned, "That is, if shes reserved for me."  
"How do you know its a she? It might be Mervs long lost twin brother.", Ray joked. "Lets close early, I need some waves."  
"Thought youd never bring that up!", Tito exclaimed, grabbing his keys.  
  
Sitting on the porch with Otto and Reggie, Tito had a large bag of Cheetos. Ray finished putting the luggage in the car.  
"Its all set for tomorrow.", he said.  
"Why did you do that today?", Otto asked.  
"Get it out of the way. Im going to take a shower now."  
Otto and Reggie went to Mad Town after a few minutes of boredom. Tito sighed. He usually ended up alone. Who was he kidding? Meet someone from the new housing district? He was fat. He threw the empty Cheetos bag and got up and walked back to his home above the Shore Shack. As he was walking down the lane, he noticed someone struggling with a large box, trying to move it from their car to the open garage. The house had been bought! He walked quickly over.  
"Here, let me help you.", he said, taking the other end of the box. It was quite heavy, but nothing he couldnt handle. They both edged over to the garage and they carefully set the box down.  
Tito gasped inside. A young girl, about sixteen, stood smiling back at him. She was short and skinny, and her long, red hair was kept up in a half-pony-tail. Her blue eyes were very kind.  
"Um, thank you, ah, Mr....?", she said softly.  
"Tito-uh, call me Tito. Anytime. I didnt quite catch your name?"  
"My name is Raven.", she said.  
"Well, do you need any more help carrying stuff in?"  
"No, Im good.", she said. "That was the last one."  
"I better go then."  
"Ill be seeing you around, Tito.", Raven said.  
"See you." And when he was out of earshot, he said dazed, "Raven..."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Tito and Ray were sitting on the beach of their Secret Spot, watchin Reggie shred the waves and Otto shout that he was still king of the surf. Sam and Twister were laughing their asses off.  
"Tito, do you think we should hire someone else, you know, a waitress or something? Tourist season is coming closer.", Ray suggested.  
"Yeah, ok.", Tito responded.  
"I mean, we could use some help. Otto and Reggie will have closed scheduals, cus of hocky and skate tournaments. And Reggies Zine is almost being purchased by the public. Wed still have more income, just not as much."  
"Uh huh."  
"Just temporary, not even full time. What do you think?"  
"Sure."  
"Tito? Tito! Are you even listening to me?", Ray asked, anger in his words.  
"Oh, sorry Raymundo.", Tito said, truely sorry. "Im just-my mind wandered there. Just day dreaming."  
"Oh really?", Ray grinned. "About who?"  
"How did you know it was a-I mean, no! Of course not anyone.", Tito stuttered.  
"C'mon! You can tell your ol bud, cant ya?", Ray was still grinning like mad.  
"No one! I dont want to talk about it! Explain to me again about hiring a waitress?"  
  
Reggie and Sam were doing their homework at one of the tables. Tito was serving a couple with a forced smile at the counter. When they had gotten their food they left, and Tito went to help Ray check out a few applications.  
"Nope.", said Ray. "This one can only work on Wednesdays, too much college and three other jobs."  
"This ones a no too then, they have a few other jobs, and they want to be a manager." They both laughed, then Tito continued. "And this one! They want to know if we employee daycare!"  
They both cracked up with laughter. Ray said, "Does it look like we have a daycare?"  
Tito stopped laughing suddenly, and he was staring at the middle collumn infront of the shack where the applications were. Ray saw the girl as she pulled one down and read it silently.  
"Is that her?", he asked.  
"Uh-no!", he bellowed back. "I know her, and she looks perfect for the job."  
Raven walked over to them. "I was going to apply for this job-but I dont have a pen. Could I borrow one?"  
"Sure.", said Tito, handing her one.  
"Hello, Tito.", she said. "I didnt know you worked here."  
"Hi." Stupid, stupid, stupid. Say more than one word.  
When she finished filling out her resume' she handed him back his pen. Their fingers touched briefly and it made him squirm. Raven said, "Thanks! When youve made a decision, call anytime. Im usually home."  
"Uh, thanks, Raven.", Tito managed to say.  
  
Tito also managed to make it to the beach the next afternoon. He had his favorite and strongest board-the one he brought with him from Hawaii. He had made it himself.  
Paddling out to the waves felt so familiar to him. He loved the salty smell of the ocean, and the waves. He could feel himself being rocked one way, then suddenly sway another. He liked the feeling of insignifigance next to the ocean, he liked feeling smaller than he actually was. He saw a huge tube begin to roll in. He went for it.  
And on the way there, he saw Raven. She was going for it too. She didnt see him until they came even with each other. She smiled and waved, just before standing up and greeting the wave. He followed her lead.  
When they made it to the tunnel, they raced through, and when they reached the end, they turned and raced back. He felt a stronger exhilaration than surfing normally gave him. He was chasing after her and his heart pounded. When they reached this end of the tunnel, the tube was getting too small, so they shot out. He saw her tremble from the change in temperature, and that sent her slightly off balance. When she moved her foot to center herself again, she bailed.  
He slowed to a stop and circled where she fell. When she didnt come up he inspected the cord from her board-but there wasnt one. She surfed without the safety cord. He jumped into the water and went under. He looked around.  
She had hit her head on a rock, which explained the small wisp of blood coming from the back of her head. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up above the surface. He layed her on the board and paddled quickly to the shore, shouted as loudly as he could on the way. The lifeguard carried her away from the tide and prepared for mouth-to-mouth. But he didnt need to. She sputtered awake. Tito was kneeling over her, his eyes wide with fear.  
The lifeguard got a bandage and disinfectant. He fixed her wound and then she was allowed to sit up.  
"Do you need a ride home? Do you need to be in a hospitol? Do you need para-"  
"Nah, Im good.", she said. The lifeguard nodded and went back to his post.  
"Oh bradduh you scared me, cuzz.", Tito sighed.  
"You saved me, didnt you?", Raven asked.  
"Well, yeah.", he blushed. "Im glad you dont need stitches."  
"That would be terrible.", she said.  
"Do you want me to walk you home, you know, just in case?", he asked.  
"Sure.", she said, smiling. "That would be awesome."  
He helped her up and he grabbed his board. He stopped. "Oh no."  
"What?"  
"I didnt get your board ashore. I think it drifted off. Im sorry!", he said.  
"Hey its fine-it wasnt my favorite board.", she said, putting a hand on his arm, still smiling.  
"You must have hit your head very hard.", Tito said under his breath, but blushed furiously. "This is my favorite board-it came with me from Hawaii. Its my favorite piece of home, too."  
"Wow.", she said as they started walking again. "Where in Hawaii did you get it."  
"From a tree."  
She giggled. "Your funny. Where did you get it?"  
"Im also serious. I made it."  
Her eyes widened. "You really made it? That must be a memory."  
They talked about surf boards, and Tito was surprised that she didnt once bring up whether or not she would be working at the Shore Shack. When they reached her house, they stopped on the porch. Their conversation stopped a little abruptly. He looked away, and she looked down.  
"Thank you, Tito. You saved my life.", and they made eye contact.  
And before he could say anything she put a hand on his shoulder, stood on tip-toe, and kissed his cheek. She quickly turned to the door and opened it.  
"Wait!", he finally said. She turned around. "Youre one hellevah surfer, cuzz."  
She smiled. "Ill see you, Tito."  
"See you."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Thats great, Raymundo!", Otto exclaimed.  
"A new waitress!", Twister said, "I can see it all now! No more carrying our shakes to the tables this summer."  
"Im just glad schools out.", said Reggie.  
"Well, shes Titos friend, and she was almost over qualified-she said any hours would be fine for the summer.", Ray said.  
"How old is she?", Sam said.  
"Her application said fifteen, and thats her only flaw.", Ray said. "Its barely old enough to work at all. Tito, isnt she the only one living in that house?"  
"Except her little sister, shes alone. Their parents bought them the house for tax reasons, and neither of the girls gets along with their parents. So they moved in.", Tito said. "I cant wait until she starts."  
"How old is her sister?", Reggie asked, praying her age so she could finally have someone to hang out with.  
"I think about eleven.", Tito said. "I only saw her walking down the street with Raven, they look alot alike. They both have red hair."  
"Did you really save Ravens life?", Otto asked.  
"Yes.", Tito said, blushing. He changed the subject. "So what are you little cuzzes doing this summer?"  
"Well, Mad Town is gonna revamp a little for three weeks. So I guess well be hitting the beach alot more.", Otto replied.  
"Way to go, Rocket Boy.", Ray said.  
"When does Raven start working here?", Sam asked.  
"Tomorrow.", Tito said, staring off into the distance.  
Reggie cocked an eyebrow. "Squid, I need to talk to you about the Zine. C'mon, hurry."  
When they were at the pier, Reggie stopped. "Sammy, Tito is acting totally weird."  
"I know.", Sam paused. "Do you think it has something to do with this Raven girl?"  
"I dont know, but I think it does. What do you think is up?", she sighed.  
"Maybe he feels shes moving in on his territory at the Shack. You know, new employee?"  
"I dunno.", she said. "He saved her life, and he didnt have a jealous look in his eyes. I think its something else."  
Sam looked out over the ocean. "But what?"  
  
"Welcome to the Shore Shack, whats your knarly order?", Raven asked the two men sitting at a table.  
"Shes polite.", Ray said. "She may bring even more business in than the tourist season!"  
She is the tourist season, thought Tito. "She works hard. But Im hardly working. I better get back to the grill."  
"Tito, youre really aching about something lately. What is it?", Ray asked.  
"Well, cuzz,", began Tito, "I dont think even I know what it is."  
"You must feel something?"  
"Yeah, I do. I feel like-like I need someone new. I think I feel- nevermind, Raymundo, youve got a little customer.", Tito turned to his grill and ended the conversation on a strange note.  
"Hey dad, whats up?", Reggie asked.  
"The sky, how was your day, Rocket Girl?", Ray handed her a shake.  
"Well, they started remodeling Mad Town today. But I didnt feel like the beach so I went to the arcade with Twist and Sam, but Otto stayed home, I think hes sick.", Reggie said.  
"Ray, they want two number threes hold the onions.", Raven said.  
"I got it.", said Tito before Ray could even turn around.  
Raven stared at Titos back for a moment. "Man, its hot down here."  
"Where did you move from, Raven?", Reggie asked.  
"I moved from Maine, but before that I lived in Illinois. But I grew up in New Zealand. Well, I guess Im still growing up.", she answered. "Hey, how old are you?"  
"Thirteen. Sam is thirteen too, and Otto and Twister are twelve."  
Raven smiled. "Fiona, my younger sister, is eleven. I think shes in your grade, she skipped."  
Tito brought a tray with two limberger taco-burgers without onions on it, and handed it to Raven. "Hangin in there, cuzz?"  
"Not just hangin.", Raven said, her smile a little brighter. She took the tray to the two men and returned with money. Ray put it into the register.  
Reggie and Ray were already deep in a conversation about Otto. Tito coughed and looked away from Raven when he asked, "Could I have a word with you?"  
"Sure...", she said, following him to the back of the kitchen, where Ray and Reggie wouldnt see or hear them.  
"W-would you, ah, like to go to our Secret Spot?", Tito asked.  
"Secret Spot?"  
"Its a beach that no one knows about. I talked to Ray, and he said it was fine. The kids are coming too, and if you want, Fiona could come.", Tito gulped, already sure shed say no. "But Id understand if you didnt want to go, I mean... ah-"  
She hugged his arm, "Tito, that would be awesome! Waves all to ourselves..."  
"Dont tell anyone about it though!", Tito warned her, blushing because she had only just let go of his arm. "Ray and I found it a couple years ago. We dont want anyone to find out."  
"I promise.", she said. "Your secret is safe with me."  
"Good, were going tomorrow."  
  
Sitting on the beach was one thing. Sitting on the beach of their Secret Spot was another. But, Tito thought, sitting next to Raven was a whole different animal. He could hardly control himself.  
Her red and orange bikini made her hair brighter, and her skin wasnt tanned but she wasnt pale, either. She smelled like coconuts and vanilla and she was smiling at the ocean infront of her. Tito asked for her to pass another BBQ rib.  
"Here.", she said happily. "I like it here. Thanks for taking me."  
Tito said after swallowing a large chunk of meat, "Fiona looks like shes having fun."  
"She does. Im glad she made friends with those four, she usually ends up by herself. Ocean Shores is just what she needed."  
"Raven?"  
"Yeah?"  
Tito controlled himself. "Pass another rib, please."  
She giggled and did so. "I cant wait to get in there."  
"Then why dont you go out and have some fun?"  
"I want to see you have some fun too.", she said, grinning at him.  
He quickly ate the rest of the rib and stood up, after that he helped her up.  
"Will you do me the honor of surfing with me?" He still had her hand.  
"Yes, I do believe so." And they grabbed their boards and went out to the waves.  
Tube after tube after perfect tube rolled in. Sam was teaching Fiona how to make a sharp turn. She laughed when he fell, and then made the turns perfectly. Otto and Reggi ripped through the waves. Twister had everything on camera.  
When everyone but Tito and Raven were tired, they took over while the others crashed on the beach. They raced through the waves, Tito usually winning because of his momentum. They only started to slow down when the sun started to set. They saw one final wave coming. It got bigger and taller as it approached. They rode the awing wave. As the top curled over, Raven evened up with Tito. Her red hair was billowing behind her, and the last rays of the sun made the tube a prism. She gasped, and nearly went off balance. Tito grabbed her arms before she could fall. She stared at him, into his eyes. As they leaned closer to each other, the tube suddenly decided to close alot faster than they thought. They both crashed.  
Gasping for breath, they found their boards and set out to the shore. The sunset gave everything an eerie glow, and Ray had made a campfire.  
"Break out the marshmallows, cus Im starved cuzz!", Tito called. He and Raven sat down infront of the fire, warming themselves from the cold ocean breeze.  
After an hour of marshmallows and joking, they decided it was time to head back home. Raymundos car had three backseats, so Otto sat up front, Reggie and Twister sat in the backseat closest to the front, Sam and Fiona sat in the middle, and Tito and Raven sat in the very back.  
"Hey, Tito?", Ray called back. Everyone was asleep except those two.  
"Yeah, bradduh?"  
"You have fun today?"  
Tito yawned. "Funnest day Ive had in a while."  
"Thats cool. Im glad youre friends with Raven.", Ray hesitated while he stopped the car in his driveway. "Listen, Tito, I know Raven is special to you."  
"Shes asleep on my shoulder cuzz." Titos voice cracked.  
"I know.", Ray said. "But you need to wake her up. Everyone can crash here tonight."  
"Hey, Raven.", he wispered in her ear. "Raven, its time to wake up."  
She opened her eyes and sighed a small yawn. The kids were awake.  
"Where are we?", Fiona asked.  
"Raymundos house.", said Sam. "Are we staying here, cus if we are, I need to call my mom."  
"Me too.", said Twister, yawning.  
"Ill take care of that. You guys just have to make it in the house and to a couch or something.", Ray said.  
Tito helped Raven out of the car. He could tell she was still asleep, and she couldnt stand on her own. "Lean on me, cuzz.", he wispered in her ear. In her dreamy daze she smiled, and did so. "Where will she sleep?"  
"Let her have the couch.", Ray said.  
Tito layed her down on the couch and put a blanket over her. Her shirt was damp from her bikini, but not soaking. She held his hand for a moment before settling, her eyes closed and she was completely asleep. Fiona got on the other bar of the L-shaped couch. Sam slept on the floor near her. Otto and Twister both fell asleep infront of the muted TV. Reggie made it to her bedroom.  
In the kitchen, Tito found Ray finishing up calling everyones parents. He was leaning on the counter, the cell phone still in his hand as he checked his missed calls. He sniffed suddenly and sat down at the table.  
"Tito, we need to talk.", he said.  
Tito sat down next to him. "Yeah, cuzz?"  
Ray took a breath. "Like I said before, I know Raven is-shes special to you. I know you dont get very many chances to be happy with someone. But shes fifteen-shes a minor."  
"I know. Whats your point, Ray?"  
"Just promise me youll be careful. Just dont let things get too far. Shes not old enough. Youre thirty-eight, dont trap her into something like that.", he pleaded.  
Tito looked at his hands for a moment. Would he let himself take it that far? Was there the material to take it that far? Did she love him back? He looked Ray in the eye.  
"Dont worry about it, Raymundo. Shes in good hands."  
Ray sighed. "Great. Then Im pooped. Crash wherever, Im going to bed."  
Tito followed him out into the livingroom, but didnt follow him into the bedroom. Every available spot looked taken. He went to the bar of the couch Raven was sleeping on and sat down infront of it and leaned his head and back on it. Within five minutes he was asleep, dreaming of Raven and the surf.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
He woke up to find his back hurt and he had a headache. Everyone was gone except for him, but when he turned around to check on Raven he found her looking at him with a small smile on her face, her eyes half open. She was curled into a ball, the blanket bunched around her.  
"Cold?", Tito asked her.  
"A little. Raymundo has the AC on full blast, doesnt he?", she replied, shivering.  
He stood up, but quickly sat down on the couch, he found himself dizzy. "Im not sleeping on the floor again."  
She sat up, which lessened the gap between them. Her shirt was too big, revealing one whole shoulder. Her hair was still done up from last night, but strands had found their way free. He found himself imagining her in her bikini, like last night. But the sweet, concerned look she gave him made him disgusted with himself.  
"Why did you do that? I would have been fine on the floor." The morning sunlight shining throught the glass doors made her eyes shimmer. He looked at the floor. "Tito, whats wrong?"  
He looked quickly back at her. "How could anything be wrong? Im with my fav cuzz!"  
  
A month had gone by. It was getting harder and harder for Tito to face Raven at work. She seemed more beautiful each time. He became more and more depressed, because he was afraid he would finally break down and harm her.  
Then one day, when he was walking to Rays house from the Shore Shack, he saw someone at her door. He was tall and tawny headed, and he was thin and muscular. He had expensive clothes on.  
It was the end for Tito. Shed found someone her own age. And he was a stud, as Tito saw. She answered the door and looked surprised. He turned around and walked as fast as he could away from her house, never looking back.  
We were friends, he thought. Thats all she meant by anything they did with each other. Maybe she loved him, but she wasnt in love with him. Who was he kidding anyways? He was a fat, middle-aged man who acted like a surfer nobody. It just wasnt meant to be.  
The next day, while working at the Shore Shack, Tito couldnt help but notice Raven was uneasy. There werent very many customers, because it was a weekday and most of the tourists had moved on. She was sitting at the counter fiddling with her hands. Then someone very familiar decided to drop by.  
"Brent!", she exclaimed when he put his arm around her.  
"Im happy to see you too, babe.", he said, a malevolent smirk on his face. He ran a hand through his tawny hair.  
But she didnt look like she was happy to see him at all. Just the opposite. Her wide eyes showed fear. Tito had to step in.  
"Uh-Raven, sorry to interupt but I need your help in back.", he said, trying hard not to stutter.  
She jumped at the chance. She almost sprinted to the back of the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, she started to breath hard.  
"Why did you do that?", she asked. "I can handle myself."  
"Sorry to mess up things with you and your boyfriend.", Tito said, more resent in his voice than he meant. "Im sorry you had to work today, cuzz. Im sorry you couldnt spend a day at home with him."  
On her face was a look of hurt, but she quickly disguised it with anger. "Maybe I should take the day off." She threw down her apron. "See you, Tito." And she stalked off.  
He was immediately sorry at what hed done. He hated himself for it. "Thats what I get for helping."  
Ray said Tito could leave early too, since there were no customers and there was only an hour left until closing time.  
"Why so happy, Raymundo?", Tito asked, trying not to sound hateful.  
"Ive got a big date tonight!", Ray said. "I cant wait! Shes from the new housing district. Brother, shes got nice-nice everything."  
"Oh, good for you, cuzz.", Tito said, sounding bitter. "I think Im going surfing."  
"Enjoy yourself. I know I will.", Ray laughed.  
He went upstairs and grabbed his board. He went back downstairs only to remember he had to change. He climbed the stairs again and changed, and halfway down the stairs he remembered he was going to take his favorite board. He went and got it, finally ready to hit the waves.  
The sun was very low, but it didnt touch the horizon just yet. The clouds made a frame around the sun, making the ocean waves look perfect. Tito was the only one on the beach, and once he thought about it, thats how he preferred it. He was meant to be alone forever, and after all, he was used to it by now. Or he should be.  
The first wave he surfed was followed by several more. Oddly, his breathing was the loudest thing to him. Even the crashing waves couldnt make his heart stop beating like Raven did. Why couldnt he stop thinking of her? Even as he jumped from one wave to another, he was thinking about how shed kissed his cheek, or how she would jump this gap so gracefully.  
Finally, when the sun was a quarter set, he decided he couldnt take the ocean anymore. It reminded him of her too much. It had nearly taken her away once, and now it was obsessed with her reflection as much as he was with her. He felt heavier out of the water.  
"Tito!", cried a voice from down the beach.  
He first looked out of the corner of his eye. But then his head turned, and he dropped his handmade board, and caught her. Raven was crying, hard. He held her, and felt on her back blood. Her bikini was loose, and she had a bruise on her cheek. When he touched her arm one way, she flinched, and cried harder.  
He looked up and saw Brent a few yards away, blood on his chest and hands. He was glaring at Tito, he was glaring at Raven too. Malice was in his voice when he said:  
"I will have you back, Raven, even if I have to kill you!"  
"Get away from here!", Tito instantly yelled back. "Bruddah, if you hurt this girl, youll be the one who gets killed!"  
"I outta maul you, bitch!", Brent bayed.  
Tito outmatched him by bellowing, "Then why dont you come and try to?"  
Brent screamed in frustration and ran off. Tito watched to make sure he was out of site.  
He sat with her in the sand, holding her as she cried, and felt her weak sobs. Her arms around his thick neck and her folded legs inside his crossed ones made him feel protective. He did not want to let go, and he decided that this time he wouldnt. When her sobs died away and she only wimpered a little in pain, he turned her around to look at her back.  
There were three tears across her upper back. They wouldnt need stitches, they just needed to be cleaned and dressed. Her hurt arm had just been wrenched, but a ligament or two had been broken. She just needed guard and care. With her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her, which wasnt hard for anyone to do, but extremely easy for him.  
After a few moments, he had to ask. "What did he do to you? If he accomplished-accomplished doing what I think he tried, Ill kill the bastard."  
She had to compose herself again, but managed to say, "He asked me to have sex with him, but when I said no, he got mad. He said no one else would ever refuse him. I tried to run, but he caught up with me, and knocked me down and dragged me sideways against something sharp, but I got up and he twisted my arm hard, and pulled at my bikini top. I kicked him hard and he let me go and chased me to this side of the beach."  
"He tried to rape you.", Tito said more to himself than to her. He held her tighter.  
He finally helped her up, and grabbed his surf board. He still held her close, his arm around her. They headed toward the Shore Shack. Once they made that destination, they climbed to the top, and he unlocked the door. He sat her down on the couch, and brought out disinfectant and washclothes. He sat behind her and cleaned her wounds, and then rubbed the burning cream into the gashes. When she started to cry again, more out of relief than anything else, he held her.  
When she stopped, he said, "Follow me and Ill get you some clothes to change into."  
She nodded and followed him into his bedroom. The messy sheets and cluttered floor showed that he was himself messy. But she ignored that. He rumaged through his drawers, looking for one of his smaller T-shirts, when she walked a little past him. He turned and walked toward her.  
"Raven, heres something.", he said, and she turned to face him, not a foot from the bed. As he approached her, he didnt notice the bottle of surf board wax on the floor. "I think its the smallest shir-errrrrah!"  
He had tripped, and fell into her. They fell on the bed, him over her, their chests touching, their waists touching, their faces touching. Ear to ear, they both froze. He lifted himself up with his arms, his face a few inches over hers. Their lips were so close.  
And he remembered he was meant to be alone.  
He rolled over and off of her. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, and he could hear her breathing. Oh Lord!, he thought, I knocked the air out of her!  
"Raven, are you ok? Im sorry!", he said, sitting up.  
She swallowed and nodded. He helped her up. She leaned into him, her face in his bare chest, which still had her dried blood on it. The dark hair on it was soft, but tangled. She pressed her face into him and sobbed again.  
"Tito, dont apologize!", she cried. "Im the one whos sorry! You saved my life again, even after I was a bratt you saved me!"  
He put his arms around her. "But are you ok? I think I hurt you."  
"Im fine as long as Im with you, Tito."  
"Raven, Im never letting you go."  
  
He woke up on his couch, the blankets kicked off. He felt like hed been in a cold sweat all night. He got up and stretched his shoulders. Walking to his room, Tito almost tripped over Raven. She was on the floor, curled up in a ball, sleeping. Her face was in a peaceful pained look, which confused him. He voted on moving her back into his bed.  
It was easy picking her up. The hard part was not waking her, which he did in the end. She looked up at him from his arms, and he was holding her like a baby doll. He sighed, and still he carried her to his bed. Laying her down on her back, he pulled the covers over her.  
"What would you like for breakfast?", he asked.  
Her eyes widened, but then she smiled. "Oh, Tito, you dont have to- "  
"But I want to, Raven.", he said, looking her in the eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
She looked back into his, almost searching. "I want green eggs and ham, Sam."  
"Youre funny.", he said. "Cuzz, what do you want for breakfast?"  
"And Im also serious. I want eggs and bacon.", she said.  
He laughed and kissed her on the cheek a little awkwardly and went to make her breakfast. When he came back, he had two piping hot plates of eggs and baccon. He sat next to her and dug in. She ate slowly and only a few bites.  
"Dont like them Tito style?", he asked.  
"Im just not as hungry as I thought.", she said. "What about Fiona, whos been with her all this time?"  
"She over at the Squids house, cuzz. I made sure everything was ok after you passed out last night.", he assured her.  
"Why did you sleep on the couch?", she asked.  
"I told you, I wouldnt sleep on the floor again.", he smiled.  
She smiled back but suddenly felt dizzy. He got her plate to the bed- side table and held her close to him. She closed her eyes and let him envelope her.  
"Do you want to watch a movie?", he asked.  
"What?"  
It was storming outside as they watched horror flicks back to back. Raven was resting her head on Titos stomache. He had a big bowl of popcorn in his lap. The movie they were watching was "Mewcus Mummies 3."  
At a peticular moment of horror, both Tito and Raven screamed, nearly knocking over the popcorn. Tito had grabbed her arm in fear and she squeased his hand. After they calmed down, they settled again. A few minutes later, a loud boom of thunder sounded and the power went out.  
They both screamed, and not being able to see in the dark, they hit each other in the dark. A few seconds later, the power returned. Raven blushed and Tito gave a weak laugh. She was sitting in his lap, her hands on his lower abdomin, her face pressed against his chest. He was clutching her to him by her rear. They let go and sat at opposite sides of the couch.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The next day, when Tito went to work, Raven wasnt there. Immediate fear struck him. Was she embarassed? Did she regret spending the night with him? Anxiety filling his veins and grief eating at him, he asked Ray.  
"Oh, she showed up. But Fiona called a few minutes before you got here. Apparently shes sick, so I told Raven to go home and help.", Ray replied. But then his voice turned a little dark, as if he were about to say something important. "Tito, we really need to talk."  
They went into the back after Ray secured the register. Ray leaned against the wall, and took his hat off and looked at the ceiling, wiping sweat off his forehead.  
"Its hot, bruddah.", said Tito.  
"Is your relationship with Raven hot?", Ray asked.  
Titos heart pounded. "Im not sure."  
"Tito, shes a minor. What youre doing is illegal." Rays voice was trembling.  
"What exactly am I doing thats illegal cuzz?", asked Tito, getting angry.  
"Youre having sex with a fifteen year old, Tito!", Ray yelled. "As I said before, shes not old enough to make that decision."  
"I am not!", argued Tito.  
"Then how come you didnt show up for work yesterday, and neither did Raven? How come Fiona had to stay at Sam Dullerds house? How come when I say your name infront of Raven she blushes?"  
"Ray, she almost got raped.", Tito said quietly.  
"What?", Rays voice lowered. "By who?"  
"This Brent guy. I think hes almost as obsessed with her as I am."  
Ray sighed. "Regardless... Tito, if you continue to even be friends with Raven, then Ill fire you."  
"Huh? Cuzz, you cant fire me, were parteners, and I love her."  
"Then youll tell her you dont want to see her anymore, Tito. If you dont-then Ill fire her.", Rays voice cracked. He knew he was hurting Tito.  
"How can you do this to me?", was all Tito said. He went to the grill, the only friend he had left.  
  
Tito still went to work the next morning, but his heart wasnt in it. He still lived, he still breathed. Even when he was sure hed never say a word to Raven again, he could still open his eyes. But every thing he did hurt inside.  
He came to realize, that when your heart breaks, its not just a saying. Whoever 'they' were, they werent kidding when they said it hurt. His whole chest throbbed in pain, and his robs felt bruised. Ray had reached into Tito and ripped out his heart and threw it out the window after a series of stompings and shootings. He loved her, but knew that he shouldnt.  
He had told Raven the day before. He sat her down at the beach. When he told her that he didnt want to see her again, that this was wrong, that he didnt love her, her face went pale. Tears streamed her face as she got up and left him on the beach. He wanted to call out to her, to tell her it wasnt true. He wanted to tell her he did want to see her again. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, even though it was wrong.  
"Hey Tito!", Sams voice came from on the other side of the counter.  
  
"Hey squid.", came Tito apathetic reply.  
"You see theres this girl I-I mean a friend of mine likes. But hes really shy around her, but he knows they have something together, and its not like I cant talk to her, its just shes so beautiful she seems too perfect for me. Shes my perfect match Tito. What do I do?"  
"Its hopeless, little cuzz.", said Tito.  
"Oh.", was all Sam said.  
On his way to the beach, Tito saw Raven. She saw him too, and quickly looked away. She was with two girls and three guys. One of the guys, who very much looked her age, spotted him, and put his arm around, and she swatted at him affectionately. She didnt look at Tito, and he knew she was trying not to show off for him. Somehow, Tito suddenly felt closure, and walked on.  
He was walking along the pier, when someone fell in. He kept walking, but looked over the side. Then he felt someone bump into him hard, and when he looked down, he saw her at his feet.  
His eyes widened. This was her.  
She had dark blond hair, and light greenish-blue eyes. He helped her up, and they stared at each other for a moment.  
She wasnt as tall as him, but she reached his chin. She had a round face, and round features, but she wasnt fat. She was just a little thick, but her waist was thin, making her have veloptuous curves. She had cute legs. Her tanktop hid her chest, but he could tell her breasts were bigger than most. She had slightly bee-stung lips that were sort of smiling at him. The best part about her, he thought, was that she was older than Raven. He could tell by the little crows feet by the corners of her eyes and the way she looked at him.  
"Oh, Im sorry, I wasnt paying attention!", she said after a moment. Her voice was low pitched, but still feminine.  
He noticed the empty icecream-cone in her hand, and a large scoop of icecream on the ground. "I wasnt either." He had to take a chance. "Im Tito, let me buy you another icecream-cone."  
"Alright.", she said, smiling. "Im Lyra." 


End file.
